villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makuta Teridax
Teridax '''(also known as '''Makuta) is the true main antagonist in the entire BIONICLE series. He was also the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta and was once a former lieutenant who served Makuta Miserix, a former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta before overthrowing the latter. Teridax was known to be the mastermind behind the events of the story as he orchestrated the master plot of overthrowing the Great Spirit Mata Nui and take over the Matoran Universe. He also appears in the 2015 storyline as the recurring antagonist again following his revival as he was currently searching for the Masks of Power of Okoto: Mask of Creation, Mask of Control and Mask of Ultimate Power to restore his original form and to take over the universe again as well as manipulating the Lord of the Skull Spiders, Skull Grinder and the revived Takadox into helping his cause. History Past Over 100,000 years ago just before ths start of the main story, Teridax and the other Makuta were created by the Great Beings, using the substance known as the Antidermis. Later, Survival and The New Plan Thousands of years after the final battle in Spherus Magna; although everyone believed Teridax dead, his remains were seen remained on the remains of the Great Spirit robot following his fight with Tahu and his allies. Also believing that the Brotherhood of Makuta was no more, he immediately focused on his new plan of restoring his power. When Teridax learned about the three Masks of Power in Okoto, he immediately planned that he will get the three masks together in order to restore his form again and to conquer the Matoran Universe again. Disgruntled about Lord of the Skull Spiders' defeat, he immediately ordered Takadox to head towards the Region of Stone where he was ordered to use the Antidermis to revive the undead warriors called the Skull Army. He then proceeded to revive their leader, Skull Grinder. As Skull Grinder asked who Takadox was, Teridax telepathically told him that he needs his help of helping his plan. When Skull Grinder at first refused as he reminded Teridax that he and his army will answered to no one, Teridax threatened him that he will next to feel his power. Later after succesfully disposed of Takadox, he and Skull Grinder held a meeting with the entire Skull Army. At the same time, Tahu and his friends eventually found their way into the Skull Army's fortress where they used the dead Skull Spiders and the Skull Warrior's armors to conceal themselves. Then, they made their way into the hall where the meeting was. There, they learnt of Teridax ordering the Skull Army into searching the Mask of the Ultimate Power and to capture all the Protectors and Matoran and to conquer the entire universe. During the meeting, Lewa's disguised mask turned into the Skull Spider as it slipped from his face following the others' masks changed into Skull Spiders as well, thus causing the Skull Spider to blown up their covers. Teridax upon seeing the Toa, ordered the Skull Army to stop them as Tahu and his friends made their escape as they crossed through the hallway filled with traps, then into the lair of the Skull Scorpio whom they managed to fend off before stumbling before Takadox, who was ordered to be fed to the creatures as they successfully freed him and together, they managed to make their way out from the fortress and make their way back to the Temple of Time. When Teridax learned about the Toa's interference as well as Takadox's escape from captivity, he immediately ordered Skull Grinder to prepare his army as he decided to move into his next plan. Final Battle and Death After the conversation with the Toa Masters and Ekimu, Teridax immediately took the Mask of Ultimate Power and headed towards the Matoran Universe where he eventually arrived into Mata Nui where he announced that he shall plunge the universe into everlasting chaos and darkness as he donned the mask and he became an armored titan. He then proceeded to Personality Makuta Teridax was considered as the ultimate pure of evil in the Bionicle universe. He was also devious, arrogant, proud and selfish, desiring praise and devotion and becoming jealous when others got it instead of him. At the same time, though, he did not seem to consider himself being evil, rationalizing his actions to the other beings. Despite his self-justification, he was said to be a complete sociopath as he had no conscience, no ability to feel remorse, and no emotional connection to any other living beings. Like any other Makuta, Teridax also exhibited a sardonic sense of humor along with his sadistic and ruthless tendecies. He also had an unspeakable belief that it was his right to take control of the creation and remake it in his own image; his ego was such that he chose to refer to himself as "the" Makuta, as opposed to using his given name. Powers & Abilities *'Power of Darkness': Like all Makuta, Teridax was capable of *'Master Manipulation': Being the most powerful being in the universe, Teridax's weapon of choice is his manipulation skills. He also capable to manipulate and control others into doing his biddings. *'Kanohi Kraahkan: '''This is the Great Kanohi that Teridax wore during his reign. His mask can also created endless darkness as well as filling the hearts of other beings with fear and anger.Later, the mask was then found by Icarax and he wore it before taking over as the leader. The mask was eventually destroyed when Icarax was destroy by Toa Ignika. *'Staff of Darkness:' *'Antidermis: 'Like all Makuta, Teridax's body was filled with an Antidermis. However unlike them, he used his Antidermis for both manipulate the others as well as brainwashing them, just Forms These are the different type of forms that Teridax took throughout the main storyline: Makuta.jpg|Armored titan form MakutaMNOLG.png|Shadow form Turaga_Dume_guarded_by_two_Vahkis_in_the_Coliseum.jpg|Turaga Dume Set_Ultimate_Dume.png|Winged titan form AntiContain.png|Antidermis Maxilos.png|Maxilos Mata_Nui_Comic.png|Great Spirit Robot Makuta_atwork.png|Makuta of Okoto TF15_Bionicle_50.jpg|Skull Grinder 1286158182m_DISPLAY.jpg|Armored titan form 2 Trivia *Teridax is one of Greg Farshtey's favorite characters to write about. *Most beings in the Matoran Universe referred to him as "''The Makuta," although he was more formally known as "The Makuta of Metru Nui" until his original name was revealed in the 2008 storyline - even then, he was rarely referred to by the name, except by fellow Makuta and a handful of others. * In Bionicle: The Game, Teridax was voiced by Sean Schemmel, which also voiced as Makuta Miserix at the same time. * In the movies, Teridax was voiced by Lee Tockar. * According to Greg, Teridax was to take over the Great Spirit Robot and Mata Nui would take over another Robot, but the Makuta's evil intentions caused him to take over the robot early and misuse it. * Makuta Teridax also have the same characteristics with Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from Date A Live: **Both have the highest and uncanny intelligence. **Both were responsible for the majority of bad events in history. **Both are master manipulators. **Their theme colors were black. **Both created wars and conflicts. **Both have the highest level of authority. **Both have control over the large army. **Both were treated like God while treated the others as pawns. **Both were not deeply cared or concerned about others' lives, even their own minions'. **Both turned heroes into the dark side. ***Also, there was an interesting fact that was Teridax was believed to be deeply inspired of Isaac of his ruthlessness and his diabolical personality. Many fans were also agreed that both of them are considered as the most evil and darkest villains in both franchises. ***Some fans also believed that both Teridax and Isaac are possibly the sources of all evils of all beings. ***Teridax and Isaac are also viewed as the evil counterparts of the Big Goods (Mata Nui and Elliot Baldwin Woodman.) *So far out of the list of villains of BIONICLE that appeared in the history of the entire story, Teridax was considered as the most evil BIONICLE character among the rest of the evil villains: **Roodaka **Gorast **Pridak **Ahkmou **Takadox **Karzahni **Turahk *So far, Teridax was considered to be the most evil and vile antagonist due to his many evil acts of all times. *Surprisingly, there was the reason of why Teridax became the protagonist villain in the 2007 storyline. Some fans may believed that the Barraki themselves were responsible for planning of overthrowing the Great Spirit before he manages to put an end on the rebellion just before his fall to the dark side which turned him to a villain as he was now. In Teridax's case, their conflict eventually leads into the case of Evil vs. Evil. *Teridax also shares the same characteristics with Sigma from Megaman X series. **Both used to be heroes before their fall to the dark side. **Both are responsible for the incidents that occurred in the story. **Both have multiple forms at all times. **Both are both masterminds and master manipulators. **Both are power-hungry. *Teridax also compared to Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat as both are villains who used to serve their former leaders and like Teridax seeing Miserix as an equal Shao Kahn himself saw Onaga as an equal. Eventually, both of them ended up betrayed their leaders and took over their leaderships. * Teridax is similar to Myotismon from Digimon franchise, as after each defeat, his spirit would survive and he would return in a stronger form. The only way he could truly be defeated is if his spirit was destroyed. * Teridax was also deeply inspired of the literature character of William Shakespeare; which was called Macbeth, who was known to be a former protagonist who later turned into an antagonist. Both of them also ended up usurping their leaders (while Macbeth successfully killed King Duncan , Teridax failed to execute Miserix because Krika saved him.) * Teridax was also similar to Wiseman from Sailor Moon series as both of them are well-known for their evil and cruel personalities. Many fans believed that both of them also pretended to help their allies until in the end, they show their true natures and they finally disposed their servants. * Teridax is the only Makuta to be ever sent into the Zone of Darkness in the end. Since he was completely immortal as long as his spirit survives, there have to be an another way to defeat him was to destroy his spirit. Teridax was also the one who have suffered the most terrifying fate of punishment for his countless crimes against the others by having his spirit banished into the Zone of Darkness. This situation is also considered as the eternal punishment for his long-time crimes of all history. Gallery Ultimate_dume.jpg|Teridax in his ultimate form. Maxilos.png|Teridax's spirit inside Maxilos robot's body. MakutaLeaving.jpg|Teridax rising to power. LoMN_Teridax_As_Turaga_Dume.png|Teridax disguised as Turaga Dume. Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Masked Villain Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Big Bads Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Bigger Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Envious Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sociopaths Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brainwashers Category:Brother of hero Category:God Killer Category:Trickster Category:Laser-Users Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Illusionists Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Ruler Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Recurring villain Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Revived Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed villains Category:Book Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Aristocrats Category:Dark Forms Category:Warmonger Category:Social Darwinists Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Military Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Life-Drainers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Complete Monster Category:Empowered Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Successful Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Thought-Forms Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Muses Category:Elementals Category:Living Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dark Messiah Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Monster Master Category:Conspirators Category:Technopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Imposters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Rogue Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Xenophobes